


Swing Set

by Kessari_Wolf_Pack



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chibi America (Hetalia), Chibi Belarus, Chibi Belguim, Chibi Canada (Hetalia), Chibi Germany (Hetalia), Chibi Iceland (Hetalia), Chibi Latvia, Chibi Liechtenstein, Chibi North Italy (Hetalia), Chibi Romano (Hetalia), Chibi Russia (Hetalia), F/M, Mentioned Belarus, Mentioned Belguim, Mentioned Germany (Hetalia), Mentioned Iceland, Mentioned Japan (Hetalia), Mentioned Latvia, Mentioned Liechtenstein - Freeform, Mentioned Romano - Freeform, Mentioned Russia (Hetalia), chibi japan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessari_Wolf_Pack/pseuds/Kessari_Wolf_Pack





	Swing Set

Alfred’s P.O.V. 

I’m shaken awake. “Wake up Alfred. You need to get ready” I hear a british accent and groan. I open my eyes to see Iggy by the side of my bed “What time is it?” I roll over “It’s 9:00, now get up and get ready” I groan louder. “Why are you waking me up so early?” Arthur laughs “We are going school shopping now get up, Marianne is waking Matthew up as we speak.” I sign then start to stretch “I don’t want to go shopping” Arthur sighs “I don’t care now get up” I grumble but get up and dressed then walk out my room. Matty, Mari and Iggy are waiting for me. We walk out to the car and drive to the mall. “So since you two didn’t ‘ave breakfast me and Angleterre decide to buy you guys soft pretzels.” Mari says. We walk into the mall and to the pretzel place. Matty and me both get normal pretzels while Iggy and Mari get Sweet Almond pretzels. After eating our pretzels we then go shopping for shoes and clothes. Once we’re done shopping we go to lunch. Our lunch is at an Italian restaurant. For dessert we have Gelato. “Would you two like to go to the park?” Iggy asks “Why?” Mattie reponds. “Some of zhe other nations are having a gathering zhere with their younger siblings” Marianne says. “YES!” I yell excited, it’s fun to play with Romano and Italy, Japan, Germany, Iceland, Russia and Belarus (Belarus is actually very nice, she just seems intimidating), Liechtenstein, Belgium, and Latvia. “YEAH!” Mattie yells and it’s actually loud. Marianne and Arthur chuckle at us then kiss. “EWW, Papa and Mama are kissing” I say “MY EYES!” Mattie says. Mattie and me turn away while Mari starts the car. We don’t look at either of them the whole ride to the park. Once we arrive me and Matt both run up to our friends. Once Marianne gets out Italy yells and runs over to her. “Big Sister France!” Italy comes back with Marianne following behind him, Iggy is also following. “So do you guys want to play chase?” I ask. Everyone agrees and we pick Germany to be it first. After a while of playing chase and all of us being it at least once Matt and me head over to the swings. While swinging Matt makes some weird noises and I copy him. I get bored and get off the swing then take it and swing it so it wraps around the bar. I swing it to hard and the whole chain wraps around it. Mattie tried doing the same thing so I took the swing from him and did the same thing to his swing that I did to mine. “Oops” I try to jump up and get the swing down but I’m too short so I can’t. I turn to Matt “Well I guess we should go tell Iggy.” Matt agrees with me and we start walking over to the pavilion. “Iggy! Iggy! Alfred got the swings stuck around the bar and we need your help” Matt yells. I nod my head yes and Iggy sighs “Okay.” We all walk back to the swings and Iggy puts me on his shoulders and tells me to get the swings down. I push the swing down one time and it’s hanging low enough for Iggy to normally grab the swing. I get hit in the face slightly and do the same thing with the second one. I get hit in the face again although it is slightly. Arthur puts me down and grabs the swing and pushes it the opposite way to get it down and as the swing is coming down on his side he gets hit right in the face with the swing and all of it’s force. I gasp and then start giggling, Matt does the same. Even though the swing still hit Iggy’s face it still had enough momentum to continue. The swing wraps around the bar one time, and Iggy gets up and then grabs the swing and pushes it to unwrap it from the bar. As the swing is swinging back it hits Iggy in the face again. Mattie and me laugh even louder than before and fix the other swing without a problem. We then run back to the pavilion where everyone else is, laughing our heads off. “Why are you laughing and where is Angleterre?” Mari asks “Iggy got hit in the face with the swing two times. He’s slowly on his way over.” I explain. The rest of the children start laughing too. Iggy sits down by Marianne “So the loud children of ours is zaying you got hit in zhe face with zhe zwing.” Marianne looks at Iggy questionably “I did” Arthur mumbles. After that we play a bit more with everyone else. We played a game of tag and then we all left. Mattie and me played I Spy on the way back home. When Matt and me got home we went to bed, after saying goodnight to each other, Mama and Papa.


End file.
